


The Act of Kissing

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, T'Leja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is another story that is another take on Vulcans not understanding kissing.</p><p>Written by T'Leja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Act of Kissing

THE ACT OF KISSING

 

By T'Leja

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, I am doing this for pleasure and not earning anything from this but very thankful for its invention :-)

Rating: PG 13

 

Summary: Here is another story that is another take on Vulcans not understanding kissing.

 

Sarek was adamant. Kissing was out. There was no way he was going to accept this unhygienic practice!

He had given Amanda alternatives,, all of which she had embraced but alas she was still dissatisfied. It was as if the connection between them was being damaged by this issue and he had no idea why. Amanda was gradually removing herself emotionally more and more from him and this was affecting his normal composure since he knew that his Time was on the horizon.

 

He simply did not understand why such a practice whereby saliva was exchanged could have such importance. Why did kissing have such a key significant for a human? Sarek decided to do some research into the subject.

Amanda was desperately trying to convince Sarek that kissing was something she longed for and missed. As time had gone by it had started eating into her. Their sex life was satisfactory but she knew with every cell of her body that this magical ingredient would give the spark that would send her to higher ecstasy and bind them together even closer. The irritation she felt in the beginning now had grown to a massive proportion and the ache wouldn't go away. For the last few times she had not felt like being intimate with Sarek. It had almost become a duty.

The problem was that her Vulcan husband had a huge portion of stubbornness and when he had make up his mind about something, not even a stampede of wild sehlats could rock him off course. She had pleaded with him, cried, been furious, and of course tried logical arguments conveyed in a calm manner. She had explained some of the biological reasons why it was so important to her, citing, for example, that the release of hormones, which inevitably happened, created a deep attachment for her mate, and this happened especially in women.

 

He replied to her that they had a deeper attachment than could be attained by humans through their bonding and always seemed to come up with Vulcan alternatives to her arguments as to why it was meaningful for her.

Sarek was growing restless. His research was proving to him that there were definite biological mechanisms in place that made kissing vital to a human. The sharing of saliva also seemed to have an effect on the body’s energy as well, according to the tantric information he was reading. So he devised a plan to get an expert to find a hormonal solution that could be sprayed onto Amanda before their next sexual act. Satisfied that he had found a satisfactory solution, he went to find her.

Amanda listened to her beloved, horrified. Her agitation grew. No matter how she tried to control her breathing, the build up of hurt was growing such that it was inevitable that she would explode! How dare he even think that a hypospray injection could replace kissing!

 

Enough was enough. She stamped her foot and shouted, "It is only prostitutes that don't kiss, Sarek, and I am definitely not your prostitute!"

Sarek's composure was unshaken. He looked at the tear-stained face of his furious wife and pondered the information she had given him. Could this be correct? Quickly, his mind sorted through all the information he'd researched. He found her argument compelling. It would be logical for a prostitute not to kiss due to it being a way to attachment. It took him only a few seconds to realise that his stubbornness was in fact hurting his aduna considerably and his behaviour was probably deeply insulting.

Two seconds later, he embraced Amanda and for the first time his lips met hers.

 

She groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer. Her lips parted and slowly he felt her tongue gently massage his lips. He was surprised at the intensity of feeling that was coming from his wife and he found himself surrendering, finally opening his lips feeling the tip of her tongue caressing his. His body responded as he was whirled away with the intense pleasure of it all.

Sarek lifted Amanda and took her to their bedroom. New heights were discovered and a very satisfied Amanda purred the next few days.

The End


End file.
